Fairy tails six paths sage Guardian
by lord war
Summary: Million's of years have passed since I came to this world. Million's of years have passed since I defeated him. Million's of years have passed since I taught people how to use this worlds version of Chakra or Magic as they call it. Now this one girl convinced me to join a guild named fairy tail. This should be fun. Naruto x Harem. Six paths Naruto. Sharingan Naruto. Rinnegan Naruto
1. How I joined the guild

**A/N: Well this is my first crossover fanfiction. This will be a Harem fanfiction but that will be later, it will start as a Naruto x Mavis. In this fanfiction Naruto will be over powered and will have all nine tailed beast, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnigan, Rinne Sharingan, and the Yin-Yang chakra. So yes, it will be one of those fanfictions that naruto will be super overpowered but don't worry I will add something that will give Naruto a really good fight to the point where he almost dies, but that will be later. Also, when it comes to Guild fights or other fight that don't specifically go** **against** **him he will let the guild fight and will only** **interfere** **when it is necessary. So hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a Bright and sunny day. People were going by there day without a care in the world. Some mages were on missions for their guilds. But there was one person that was meditating. This would not seem out of the ordinary, but what was strange was where he was meditating. This person was currently sitting cross legged on the surface of a lake. If that was not strange enough he was in one of the most dangerous places according to the mages. He was in isolation peaks. Known for its unpredictable weather and dangerous animals that surrounded the peaks. None in there right mind went anywhere near the peaks. But let's go back to the person that was basically sitting on water. The person looked to be about 19 or 20 years of age. He had spiky sun kissed blond hair that went down to his shoulders and seem to defy gravity. In the front of his head there were two bangs that framed his face and two long spikes of hair that looked like horns. He currently had his eyes closed. On his face there were six lines, three on each cheek, that resembled whisker lines. He had slightly tan skinned and a well toned body. You could see that he had a six pack and well toned arms that made him look like an Olympic swimmer. On his right hand there was a small white circle and on his left there was a small black crescent moon. He was also wearing black ANBU style pants.

" **Naruto…"** a voice said in the now named Naruto's head.

"I know, I sensed it as well." Naruto replied out loud.

" **Aren't you going to check it out."** asked a more female voice in Naruto's head.

"I don't know, do you want to see what it is." asked Naruto.

" **I don't care, I'm going back to sleep."** Said another voice.

" **I say go and see what it is"** said the first voice.

"Ok, i'll go see what it is." Naruto replied. With that he opened his eye which where a deep ocean blue, and walked on the surface of the water to the edge of the lake. Once he got on land, he channeled chakra to his forearm and a small seal appeared. Naruto then put two fingers on the seal and channeled chakra to the seal, in a poof of smoke several things appeared. Naruto grabbed the first thing, which was a black long-sleeve top which had armour-like metal plates attached to it, and similar plates on his upper arms and put it on. He then grabbed a black, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half (Think of the cloths that obito had during the war) and has the Uchiha crest on the top left shoulder blade, the Uzumaki swirl in the center near the top, and the Senju clan symbol on the top right shoulder blade, he then put it on. Below the Uzumaki swirl was another circle with four other circles in it making a ripple like pattern, on the inner most circles there were three tomoe on each one, making a total of nine tomoes (Think of the Rinne Sharingan symbol). Below that where nine white tomoes aligned in lines in three lines of three. He then grabbed another thing and put it around his waist. It was a simple, black obi and a belt. He then picked up a pair of black gloves and put them on. His left glove had a white streak that went across the palm of his hand. After he put them on, the black crescent moon that was on the palm of his left hand appeared on the white part of the glove. On his right glove, the white circle appeared on the palm of the glove. He then picked up the final thing, and straped it on his back. It was a white **Gunbai** with black trimmings and black tomoe. Above the three black tomoes on the left side was the Uzumaki swirl and above the three on the right was the Senju symbol(Think of Madara's Gunbai but with the other two clan symbols). Naruto then turned to look at the direction of the forest.

"Know where did it come from" Naruto asked himself.

" **Just go towards the south and you'll get there"** Said the first voice.

"You know Kurama, you seem awfully interested in this" Said naruto with a grin as he started jumping from tree to tree towards the south.

" **What, i'm bored. Now don't bother me anymore, I'm going to do what the others are doing and go to sleep"** Said Kurama as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Lazy fox." Naruto mumbled under his breath. He continued to jump from tree to tree for about five minutes. He was going so fast that the average person wouldn't even see him and the highly trained eye would only see a small blur. When He arrived at his destination he saw something that somewhat surprised him. In the clearing was a girl that seemed young. The girl had very long, wavy, yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards. She also had large green eyes that appear to have no irises and peachy skin and a slight child-like build. She had on a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest she had three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She had on a wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also had no shoes. She was fighting a creature that looked like a dragon without wings and much smaller.

' _She looks like she's 13...but her scent tells me she's around 18...but why is she not wearing shoes'_ Thought Naruto. Naruto watched her fight for about five more minutes.

' _She has good reflexes and she's fast. But what is that magic she's using. It looks like_ _ **light magic**_ _that I taught people a long time ago. I based_ _ **light magic**_ _on my_ _ **Yang Release**_ _but_ _ **light magic**_ _was not as powerful or as flexible as my_ _ **Yang Release**_ _. But this,_ _ **fairy Magic**_ _, as she calles it is less powerful than_ _ **light magic**_ _but it's as flexible as my_ _ **Yang Release**_ _. I wonder how she learned it,_ _ **light magic**_ _was lost a long time ago, so how.'_ Naruto asked himself. Naruto saw as the creature picked up a big rock a throw it at the girl. She put up a barrier to block it but when the rock hit the barrier, the barrier shattered sending her back. Naruto saw how she landed on her back.

' _That had to hurt'_ Naruto thought to himself. He saw as the creature started charging at the girl with one of it's claws raised to strike the girl.

' _I've seen enough'_ Naruto thought to himself. In a burst of speed he appeared in front of the girl.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mavis was a nice person to everyone, well except if you made fun of how young she looked. That was the exact reason why she was in this situation. She had heard of a monster that was terrorizing a small town and she thought why not help them. She was trying to create a guild so she thought why start getting the name of the guild Fairy tail out there. So after a lot of searching she finally found the monster and the started fighting. The monster was more powerful the she thought because after about ten minutes she was losing the fight.

" **Fairy Magic: moon blast"** yelled Mavis as she formed a ball of magic that looked like a full moon and through it at the monster. the monster dodged it.

' _Why did I use that move. If I use it without the moon present it releases too much magic. I'll be surprised if every mage in the 100 mile radius did'nt feel my magic.'_ She thought to herself. She continued to fight the monster for about five minutes.

" **Fairy Magic: Dazzling gleam"** She yelled. She saw as her attack hit the monster sending it back. She smiled thinking that it was over. Her smile dropped when she saw the monster getting up. Her eyes widened when she saw the monster pick up a very big rock and through it at her.

' _That's going to hurt if it hits me'_ Mavis thought to herself.

" **Fairy Magic: light screen"** She yelled as a barrier of light appeared in front of her. When the rock hit the barrier it shattered sending her flying back. She then landed on her back.

' _That...hurt'_ Mavis thought to herself. When she looked to where the monster was her eyes widened as saw the monster charging at her with its claw raised ready to kill her.

' _So this is how it ends...I didn't even get to make Fairy tail an official guild'_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

" **Wind Style: All mighty gale"** She heard a yell in front of her. She then felt a lot of wind and she heard what she could only guess was an explosion or a big crash. When she opened her eyes, what she saw surprised her. In front of her was man. He had a black, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half with what she thought was a fan on the left, an orange swirl in the middle and a strange symbol with lines on the right. Below the orange swirl was another circle with others inside with what seemed like commas on the circle. Below that where what she thought was white cammas in lines of 3x3. Below that was a white belt. Over his high collar she saw that he had spiky blond hair. She then looked to his left hand and saw that he had a black glove with a white streak across the palm. She also saw that on that white streak was a Black Crescent moon. When she looked at his right hand She saw that he was holding a white battle **Gunbai** black trimmings and the same spiral and the other symbol. She then looked past him and was Shocked. All she saw was destruction. Trees were everywhere and the land was destroyed. She saw the monster was dead and on the floor a few meters away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Naruto saw all the destruction he grinned sheepishly.

' _Maby went a little overboard'_ Naruto thought to himself. He then looked at the monster's dead body and frowned.

' _Can't just leave it there'_ Naruto thought to himself. He then change his eyes to the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**.

" **Amaterasu"** Naruto mumbled to himself. He then changed his eyes to the normal **Sharingan**. After he extinguish the **Amaterasu** flames he turned to look at the girl and saw her shocked face. Then Naruto right eye twitched and a trail of blood came out of the corner of his eye.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mavis was shocked. First this man killed the monster with one destructive **Wind Magic** technique. Then he used some type of **Fire Magic** to summon black flames to burn the dead body to leave nothing not even ashes. She then saw him turn around and was a little scared. his eyes were blood red with what she thought were three black cammas around his black iris. She then saw something that amazed her, the cammas started spinning around the iris and started getting closer to the iris and then disappeared, then his eyes went from blood red to deep ocean blue. That's when she took in the rest of his appearance. She couldn't help but have a small blush.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto couldn't help but smile when he saw her blush. Naruto then started lifting his **Gunbai** to place it on his back but stopped when he saw her tense. He then smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" said Naruto in a gentle voice. Naruto then placed his **Gunbai** on his back. After he placed it on his back he crouched down and extended his right hand towards her. Again he stopped when he saw her tense.

"Like I said i'm not going to hurt you." Naruto said with a smile. He then showed her the palm of his hand. He saw her confused face when she saw the white circle on the palm of his hand.

"I'm going to heal you, ok." said Naruto. She nodded. Naruto then put up half a ram seal with his left hand and his right hand started glowing white. He then put his hand over her wounds and they healed instantly. After he was done, Naruto stood up and extended a hand down to the girl. He saw her have a moment of hesitation before she took her hand and Naruto helped her up.

"Thanks for the help but, who are you." Naruto heard the girl ask him. Naruto's smile grow a little.

"Isn't it common courtesy to give your name before asking others there name." asked Naruto. Naruto saw her pout.

' _Cute'_ was the only thing that went through Naruto's head.

"My name is Mavis Vermilion, guild master of Fairy tail" The now named Mavis said with a smile.

"Guild master, aren't you a little too chibi to be a guild master little girl" Asked naruto with a teasing smirk. Mavis pouted at this.

"I'll let you know i'm 17" Stated Mavis with a small blush. Naruto smiled at her.

"Well Mavis-chan, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju, but you can just call me Naruto." Naruto told her. Mavis blushed at the added suffix.

"Well thank you Naruto-kun." Mavis said. She then blushed when she realized what. Naruto grinned at her a foxy grin.

"Naruto-kun now is it. I can't belive you feel so close to me already Mavis-Can, but don't worry I love you too." said Naruto as he now had his face inches away from hers. Mavis entire face turned beat red and she started sputtering excuses.

"N-no it's n-n-not like that it's just…" Replied a flustered Mavis.

"No need to get so flustered Mavis-chan I was just teasing." Naruto told her with a grin. Mavis pout.

"Anyway Mavis-chan, I've never heard of Fairy tail before so tell me, how many members do you have." Asked Naruto. Mavis smiled sheepishly.

"Actually I'm the only member so far. I've got the land and materials to build the guild hall but all I need is someone to build it and other members." Mavis replied sheepishly. Naruto sweatdropped.

"You know one person doesn't make a guild, right" asked Naruto. Mavis nodded. She then looked at naruto in the eye's.

"By the way Naruto-kun, you're a mage right." Asked Mavis.

"Ya, you could say i'm a mage, why." Asked Naruto.

"Would you please join Fairy Tail. You seem like a really powerful mage and a nice person so would you please join." Asked Mavis with a hopeful face.

" I don't know, i've never been in a guild so I don't know." Replied Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head. But then She used **IT**. The most feared technique known to man. The technique that can bring even Madara Uchiha to his knees. The dreaded **Puppy Dog Eyes**.

' _Must...resist...eyes… where...are...Kurama...and the others...when...you...need them.'_ Thought Naruto as he could feel those eyes slowly draining his will power. After 3 more seconds of looking into her eyes, Naruto sighed.

' _Damn those eyes.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well that's chapter 1. probably wont update until the weekend or some time during the week. Remember read and review.**


	2. Explaining my SharinganFUN!

**A/N: Well this is chapter 2. This chapter will not have that much action more for future reference. This will also tell a little about Naruto's past which is** **NOT** **like the** **series** **. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a calm night in Magnolia town. It was about 7PM and everyone was either heading home or to where they were supposed to be.

"Well today was a long and tiring day." said Mavis as she opened the door to her house. Well now naruto and her house. Since naruto had nowhere to stay, or so he told Mavis, Mavis was letting stay with her. They both slept in her room but naruto slept on the floor.

"Long day, it was for me, all you do is tell me and my clones what to do." Naruto mumbled under his breath. You see, since Mavis needed someone to build the guild, and Naruto could create an army of clones, the solution was obvious. Naruto still remembered how she laught at him when he said he could build the guild himself, and how he laugh at her shocked face when he created a literal army of clones.

"What was that." Asked Mavis with a sweet smile.

"Nothing Mavis-chan" Said Naruto nervously. Naruto realized that it was a bad idea to piss Mavis of after what she did to him when he wouldn't stop making fun of how young she looked. He still had phantom pain sometimes.

"Good, i'm going to make dinner now." Mavis said as she went to the kitchen. Naruto nodded and went to the living room. When he got to the living room he hesitated a little but took of his **Gunbai** and put it next to the sofa and sat down. He then closed his eyes and thought about the past week and a half. It had been a week and a half since he joined fairy tail and the guild was almost done in record time. It helped that his clones never took brakes and worked all day and night. During that time he had gotten to know about Mavis and her past. He was surprised when she told him why she looked so young. From what he understood from her story, she was able to use the **Yang Release: All healing light palm** since her **Fairy Magic** is as flexible as his **Yang release** , but since her **Fairy Magic** is nowhere near as powerful, it started taking other thing and not just magic. In the end it took her ability to age past 13. She had not really asked him anything about himself but he could tell she had questions. He could tell that she was especially curious about his **Sharingan** after she saw him use **Amaterasu** and after she saw him use it to memorize the blueprints to the guild. His thought were interrupted by Mavis.

"Naruto-kun, dinners ready." yelled Mavis from the kitchen.

"Coming." yelled naruto back to her. He then slowly stood up and put his **Gunbai** on his back.

"It's ramen." yelled Mavis. With speed that would make the **Flying Thunder God Technique** look slow, he was instantly sitting in the dining room table with a pair of chopsticks in his hand. Mavis sweatdropped.

" Man, you really like ramen don't you." Mavis asked him rhetorically. Naruto looked at her with a dead serious expression on his face.

" You dare ask that question, ramen is the food from the gods THEMSELVES, it can bring countries together it can…" Naruto speech was cut of by Mavis.

"I know, you already gave the 'Ramen food from the gods' speech. Now get of the table and sit down." Mavis told him with a stern voice. Naruto looked down and realized that he was infact standing on the table. Naruto grinned at her sheepishly, got of the table, and sat down.

" Sorry." Naruto said with a sheepish grin. Mavis shook her head and put 7 bowls of ramen in front of Naruto. Naruto then gave thanks and dug in. After 5 minutes of eating in silence, have a bowl of ramen for Mavis and 4 bowls for Naruto, Mavis broke the silence.

" Naruto-kun can I ask you a Question." asked Mavis. Naruto looked up from his fifth bowl with noodles hanging from his mouth. After he slurped up the noodles he nodded.

' _Probably going to ask me about the_ _ **Sharingan**_ _. She did see it two times now.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

" Are those whisker marks real, and why does those two strands of hair look like horns." asked a curious looking Mavis. Naruto facefulted.

' _That's her question! After I spent all that time memorizing a very detailed explanation of the_ _ **Sharingan**_ _, that's her question! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!'_ Naruto yelled in his mind as he cried anime tears. You see, Naruto had spent some time now creating an explanation of the **Sharingan** even though the tailed beast told him it was a waste of time. He could practically hear all the tailed beast laughing there asses of in his head, oh wait he CAN! Naruto sat back in his chair and looked at Mavis.

" Yes my whisker marks are birth marks and real, and about my hair... I don't know why don't you wear shoes." Naruto asked in a annoyed voice. Mavis flinched.

" Touchy." Mavis mumbled under her breath as she went back to her ramen. Naruto stared at her for about five seconds, watching the way she ate. To him, it looked like she was one of those people who warp's the noodles completely around her chopstick, then waits for there not to be a single drop of soup on it before putting in her mouth. Naruto shook his head, how can people wait so long to eat such a heavenly food, he will never now. To most people, it would look like Naruto was the world's most messy eater when it comes to ramen, but if you look closely, you could tell that when he's finished, there not a single drop of ramen on him or around him. Why would Naruto waste the food from the gods themselves, wasting it is just crazy, right. After about five more seconds of silence, another question appeared in Mavis head.

" By the way Naruto-kun, what's up with those red eyes that you have." Mavis asked curiously. Naruto sweatdropped.

' _First she asks the dumb question, then the important one. How is she such a good strategist.'_ Naruto asked himself. Naruto then smiled a teasing smile.

" Well my cute little chibi friend, this is called the **Sharingan**." Naruto said as he activated his **Sharingan**. Mavis blushed at being called cute but then pouted at being called chibi. A question then came to her mind.

" Naruto-kun, what's so special about those eyes." Asked Mavis. Naruto smiled.

" Well you see Mavis-chan, this is the basic form of the **Sharingan**. This allows me to copy people's techniques, predict people's movement, and photographic memory. It also allows me to put people under an illusions that can paralyze, control, or put people to sleep just by looking into my eyes." Naruto said as he finished his last bowls of ramen. Mavis had an awe face.

" That's so cool. Wait it allows you to control people." said Mavis as she tensed. Naruto looked at he and chuckled.

" Don't worry Mavis-chan, I would never use it to control someone I find precious to me if it was not absolutely necessary." Naruto told Mavis. Naruto saw Mavis relax again.

" Besides when I control someone with the basic form, the three tomoes that are around the iris of my eye, appear around the iris of the thing i'm controlling." Naruto said reassuringly.

"ohh Ok...Wait, you said the basic form of the **Sharingan** , does that mean it has other form's." Asked Mavis. Naruto nodded and turned his **Sharingan** into the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan** surprising Mavis.

" This Mavis-chan, is the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan** an even more advanced and powerful version of the **Mangekyō Sharingan** which is a more advanced and powerful version the the basic **Sharingan**." Naruto said with a smile. Mavis had a confused face.

" What's the difference between all three." Asked Mavis.

" Well you see Mavis-chan, the **Mangekyō Sharingan** basically doubles the efficiency of the basic **Sharingan** and allows you to use some special techniques. The **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan** doubles the efficiency of the **Mangekyō Sharingan** and eliminates the side effects of using the **Mangekyō Sharingan** , which is that if you use the **Mangekyō Sharingan** too much and/or too early, it makes you go blind." Naruto told Mavis. Mavis was shocked that there was such a thing as eyes that if you overuse them, they could make you go blind. Sure they were powerful and all, but to go blind with use, that's just crazy.

" Naruto-kun, how do you even activate the **Sharingan** , **Mangekyō Sharingan** , **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**." Asked Mavis. Naruto sighed as he saw the question coming.

" Well Mavis-chan you activate the **Sharingan** in a very stressful situation, usually in a near death experience. You activate the **Mangekyō Sharingan** , when you see someone precious to you die, or you kill your best friend. You get the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan** by...transplanting another person's eyes that also have the **Mangekyō Sharingan**." Naruto said a little nervous about what Mavis might think. Mavis head shot to Naruto's direction with wide eyes.

" D-did you see someone die or...or did you kill your best friend." asked Mavis a little hesitantly. Naruto looked down at the table with sad eye. There was an awkward silence for about five seconds.

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to answer if you don't…"Mavis was cut off by Naruto as he put his hand up.

" It's ok, but before I tell you how I got the **Mangekyō Sharingan** and the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan** you need to know something." Naruto said in a sad voice as he looked up at Mavis. He saw Mavis nod and he looked down at the table once more.

" When I was little, there was a special circumstance when I was born and because of that circumstance almost everyone in my village hated me. I could count the people that didn't hat me with one hand." Naruto made a pause to let the information sink in. Mavis was curious about what that circumstance could be but decided to ask at a later date. Naruto continued.

" There was one specific person that cared about me and I saw her as the mother I never had. Her name was Mikoto Uchiha." Naruto again made a pause to let the information sink in. He then continued.

" But then one night a man, Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto's son, was forced to kill his entire clan, the Uchiha clan. And I walked in right in the middle of it." Naruto heard Mavis gasp. She had probably guessed what happened next.

" Back when that night happened, I was 7 and I already had three tomoes in each eye. Like I said my village hated me and made sure I had many near death experiences. Anyway, when I walked in, I saw that everyone was dead, I'm not proud of it, but I didn't really care, almost everyone that I saw dead had beating me near death when I was younger. But then I remembered Mikoto, and I got really scared. I ran to look for her and when I found her...I found her just in time to watch her get 'killed' by her son Itachi. That was the moment when I got the **Mangekyō Sharingan**. And then, after I had gotten the **Mangekyō Sharingan** , I felt mad, no, I felt furious, and I attacked him with everything I had, with all of the techniques that I had gotten with my **Mangekyō Sharingan**. I don't know how I knew the techniques, but I knew them, and used them. What I didn't know was that you must allow the **Mangekyō Sharingan** to settle in your eyes for at least one hour, or the damage done to your eyes is increased tenfold. After a fight that lasted about an hour and a half, my eyes were bleeding profoundly, and I had lost at least half my vision, But I had injured Itachi to the point where he had to flee. After Itachi had fled, I went to see Mikoto's 'dead' body, and I realized something that I hated myself for many years to come. Mikoto was still alive, but not for long. She then did something that pained me to the bottom of my heart, she...she smiled at me and...called me her son. I knew that if I had controlled myself better, and went to check on her earlier, she would have survived, but now I was hopeless to save her. She then gave me her eyes before she died. She had gained her **Mangekyō Sharingan** roughly three hours before hand and she wanted me to have them. She herself implanted them in me before she died. That Mavis-chan is how...how I got the **Mangekyō Sharingan** and the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**." As soon as Naruto finished his story he felt two slender arms wrap around the collar that covered his neck and something on his right shoulder. When he looked to his right, he saw Mavis crying on his shoulder. He Smiled sadly at her.

"I-I-I'm S-s-sorry, I-I DIdn't know...I-i'm...S-so S-s-sorry…" Mavis said between sobs.

" Please don't cry Mavis-chan, I't not your fault, you didn't know...now please don't cry, how about I tell you about the techniques that come with my **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**." Naruto asked hopefully. About 5 minutes of comforting later, Mavis had finally stopped crying enough so Naruto could begin to explain the techniques that came with the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**.

"Ok then, let's start with the three basic moves of the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan** shall we." Naruto said. He looked to make sure Mavis was following along before continuing.

"The three Basic moves, as I call them, are the **Amaterasu** , **Tsukuyomi** , and the **Susanoo**. Now before I begin to explain, I'm going to tell you that My **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan** is more powerful because of a special circumstance." Naruto told Mavis.

' _Thank you Kurama'_ Naruto thought to himself. Yes the great Kyuubi-no-Kurama had made Naruto **Sharingan** more powerful. Why you may ask, well because kurama had said, and Naruto quotes, ' **I'f my vessel is going to have those damn cursed eyes, might as well make them more powerful. Can't have my vessel making me look weak.** ' Naruto had accepted that answer seeing as it benefited him. Mavis nodded but then a question came to her mind.

" Do those names mean anything or are they just cool names for your **Jutsu Magic** techniques." asked Mavis. You see, A couple days ago she had asked Naruto what type of magic he used. Naruto had told her that it was an ancient lost magic called **Jutsu Magic**. Mavis knew that he was lying but decided not to press the subject and that he would tell her when he was ready.

" Yes they do have meanings but let's go in order. First let's start with the **Amaterasu** which means 'The sun Goddess'. As the name suggest it is a fire based technique. I actually used it when we first met, it was those black flames. Ok, so I use my left eye to summon the flames and my right eye to control them. A side effect that doesn't go away is that when you use **Amaterasu** , a trail of blood come out of the corner of your right eye. But don't worry it doesn't affect my eye at all. The **Amaterasu** flames are the hottest flames. They also can't be extinguished by any means and will burn for 7 days and 7 nights, or until they completely burn their target and leave nothing, not even ashes. Of course I can always cancel the flames. Anyway my **Amaterasu** flames are special. My flames will burn for 8 days and 8 nights. I know that doesn't seem like that much added time, but if something actually survives the first few days, it's good to know you have an extra day and night." Naruto said as he chuckled at Mavis's awe face. He then continued.

" Next is the **Tsukuyomi** which means 'The Moon God'. This allows me to trap my target in a world of illusion by mere eye contact. This technique last 72 hours in the world of **Tsukuyomi** but only a second in the real world. It's usually used for torture and can kill. In this world I am God. I control everything Time, Space, Scenery, Everything. My **Tsukuyomi** is special because as long as I have Chakra-I mean magic, I can keep the illusion. I can make it last decades or even millenniums in the world of **Tsukuyomi** with only a few minutes or hours passing in real life." Naruto said in a casual voice like he was talking about the weather.

' _Wow. I knew he was strong but this is crazy. He still has one to go of the_ _ **BASIC**_ _moves! How strong are you Naruto-kun.'_ Mavis asked herself. Mavis knew he was strong WITHOUT his **Sharingan** as he could beat her with his eyes closed, both hand tied behind his back, and without moving from where he was standing. And Mavis wasn't a pushover too. But with his **Sharingan** he was just crazy. And he hasn't even finished explaining.

Ok, last but certainly not least is the **Susanoo** which means 'Tempest or Storm God'. When I use the **Susanoo** , My eyes create gigantic humanoid being from my magic. I can create body parts like an arm to destroy something, or the torso to protect me. My **Susanoo** is slightly bigger than the average and has more attack and defence power. When I summon the entire being, it's called the **Perfect Susanoo**. My **Perfect Susanoo** is easily the size of a mountain and can easily cut two mountains in half. And that, are the three basic techniques." Naruto said. Mavis was shocked. To be able to create something that big and strong with your eyes...wow. She then remembered something.

"Wait, you said they were the basic techniques. So there's more other than the basics." Mavis asked Naruto. Naruto chuckled.

" As observant as ever Mavis-chan. Yes, there are three other ones that are very rare, but i'm able to use all three of them." Naruto told Mavis. Mavis looked curious.

"These techniques are the **Kamui** , **Kotoamatsukami** , and the **Izanagi** , but let's start with the **Kamui** shall we. I like calling the **Kamui** the rare move because not many Uchihas are able to use it. Oh ya, **Kamui** means 'might and majesty of the gods'. But anyway, the **Kamui** has two parts, each to their respective eye. The left eye is able to utilise a long-range version of Kamui, which can transport targets anywhere in my line of sight to another dimension or location. I Can transport objects the size of mountains if I wanted to. Then there's the right eye that uses a short-range version of Kamui, which can only transport targets in close proximity to me. This eye also lets me become intangible and allows things to pass right through me like i'm a ghost. When I use both eyes on one target I can transport things twice as fast." As Naruto finished his explanation he saw Mavis giving him the **Puppy Dog Eyes**. Naruto sighed as he know what she wanted.

"Go ahead." Naruto said as he activated his **Sharingan**. Mavis then tried touching his shoulder only for it to go right through him. She got stars in her eyes.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Yelled Mavis with stars in her eyes. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Right, anyway, next is the **Kotoamatsukami** which means 'Distinguished Heavenly Gods'. This allows me to enter the mind of any individual within my field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. But don't worry I made a promise on Mikoto-Kaa-san's grave that I would never use it on anyone that didn't deserve it, and I never break a promise. And plus, when I use the **Kotoamatsukami** it take me 5 years to recharge it in the eye I used it with." Naruto told Mavis as he saw her tense. As soon as he said that she relaxed somewhat.

"Ok the last one is the **Izanagi** which means 'Male-who-invites'. Before I explain the **Izanagi** I need to explain another one of my techniques, the **Creation Of All Things**. I need to explain the **Creation Of All Things** because the **Izanagi** is the practical application of the **Creation Of All Things**. To use the **Creation Of All Things** I need both the **Yin** and the **Yang Release**. **Yin Release** or **Shadow Style** , Based upon mental energies that govern imagination can be used to create form out of nothing. **Yang Release** or **Light Style,** based upon physical energies that govern life can be used to instil life it that form. Together I can use the **Creation Of All Things**. Now the **Izanagi** allows me to temporarily remove the boundary that separates reality and illusion to basically turn any wounds or even death into an illusion. The problem with the **Izanagi** is that only those that have both the blood of the Uchiha and the Senju can perform it, and after you use the **Izanagi** you permanently lose sight in that eye." Naruto stopped when he heard a gasp come from Mavis. Before Mavis could say anything Naruto held up his hand.

"Don't worry, since I can also use the **Creation Of All Things** I don't permanently lose sight in that eye. I only lose it for 24 hours before it comes back. All things considered I basically perfected the **Izanagi** and created a truly **Perfect Izanagi**." Naruto told Mavis. When he looked at Mavis he had to laugh. Mavis had her jaw on the floor and her eyes where the size of dinner plates.

"That...is a very powerful technique." Mavis stated the obvious. Naruto chuckled.

"Yes it is. I prefer not to use the **Izanagi** as I see it as a very unfair advantage, even on the battlefield. I only use it on life or death situations." Naruto said with a smile. He then stood up.

"Well Mavis-chan, it's getting late and we'll have a long day tomorrow so let's go to bed. I'll wash the dishes." Naruto said as he took the dishes to the kitchen. Mavis remained there just staring at where naruto had left. Naruto was very powerful. With his **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan** he could possibly be one of the most powerful mages to have ever lived. And he is only '18' years old. Imagine when he's 30 or 35. He could become even become more powerful than Zeref or that man she heard about in fairy tales 'The Sage Of The Six Paths'. The man said to have defeated a great monster, saved the world and taught people how to use magic. Mavis will soon find out that 'The Sage Of The Six Paths' and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju, are the same person.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Like I said nothing like the** **series. Next chapter the guild will** **officially** **open so stick around.**


	3. She figured it out!

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had a lot to do. So I won't keep you waiting so hears the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"One, two, one, two, come on, aren't you mage's pick up the pace, one, two…" said Mavis as she ran in place. She was currently wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt. She also head a sweat bands around her wrist and one on her forehead. In front of her where about 10 mage's. All sweaty and looking like they were about to pass out. Her and Naruto were currently training the new mages of fairy tail. It was funny really, they had spent about a week advertising the guild and nobody wanted to join. They had even tried the old fashioned hanging poster. Well Mavis hung the posters, Naruto could be seen walking behind mavis with a huge pile of posters while all Mavis was only carrying a stapler. That was a fun day for Naruto.

"Come on, why are you so tired, we just started." asked Mavis as she stopped and look at her guild members. One mage was to tired and fell to the floor, he then looked up at Mavis.

"Well...you see...Master...we...just finished...training with...Naruto…" said the guild member panting.

"What have I told you about calling me master, it's Mavis. And what do you mean, Naruto-kun said he was going to give you light training."asked a confused Mavis. All the other guild members fell to the ground in exhaustion. The ones that were conscious and heard her looked at her with wide eyes,

"Light...training...he considers...what he made...us do...light training...it looked...like...he was trying...to kill us….No wonder...he beat...Ron...with such ease…"Said another mage as he passed out. Ahh Ron, she still remembered how Naruto beat him. It was one of the reasons why mage's wanted to join Fairy Tail. It all started after they finished hanging poster…

 ** _(flashback)_**

"Well i'm tired, hanging those poster took almost all day." Mavis said as she and Naruto made there way back to the guild.

"Why are you tired, I Carried all the posters." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What was that."Asked Mavis with a sweet smile.

"Nothing Mavis-chan"Said Naruto as he straightened up.

"Good, now let's hurry up and get to the guild. Then we'll go home and I'll make dinner and no, no ramen tonight." Mavis said that last part with a stern voice. Naruto deflated at this, but nodded. They continued walking to the guild in silence. Mavis because she was thinking of all the members they would get with her foolproof plan of hanging posters. And Naruto because he was sulking because they were not going to eat ramen tonight. The guild appeared in their sight but then…

"Hay you, your members of this Fairy tail aren't you."Mavis and Naruto heard a voice. They both turned around and saw 6 people. They were all males and looked like mages. There was one that looked like the leader. He had black jeans and an open sweater, he also had no shirt on. He had white hair, brown eyes and an arrogant look on his face.

"Yes, i'm the guild master Mavis Vermilion and this is my second in command Naruto...Uzumaki. Would you like to join the guild."Asked Mavis.

"No, I'm not here to join your pathetic guild. I'm here to tell you that this is Red Dragon territory so you better take your guild and leave before we make you leave." Said the leader. Mavis frowned but before she could say anything Naruto did.

"Well if you're the one to kick us out may we know your name."Asked Naruto. The man looked at him and smirked an arrogant smirk.

"My name is Ron Hysemir, lighting demon of the Red Dragon guild." The now named Ron said with an arrogant smirk. Mavis eyes widened slightly but quickly composed herself. She know who this man was. He was one of the most powerful mages. Known for his mastery over lightning magic. Again before she could reply Naruto did.

"Well Ron-san, for your own good I suggest you leave now. Wouldn't want this to escalate and you end up getting hurt now would we." Naruto said. He then turned around and started walking to the guild closely followed by Mavis. As they walk they realized that they had attracted a crowd. Most seemed like civilians but there was some noteable mage's in the crowed. Everyone was surprised that Naruto had the gall to talk to someone like Ron like that. Everyone except for Ron, he was more angry than surprised.

"Why you…i'll teach you..."said Ron as a magic circle appeared. In his hand a sphere of electricity started forming. The other mage's that where there were shocked. They had gone to try to scare them but that attack could kill them. Before anyone could stop him Ron said the name of the attack and shot it at Naruto.

" **Lightning Magic: Lightning sphere."** Ron yelled as the attack shot out of his hand towards Naruto. As the attack advanced it cracked the floor. Everyone know the power that attack had and know that if it hit Naruto it could kill him. Some people of the crowd started yelling at him to move out of the way, but naruto kept walking like there was not a sphere of lightning going towards him. Just when it was a few feet away from him Naruto grabbed the handle of his **Gunbai** and spun around and blocked the attack with his **Gunbai**. He then lowered his **Gunbai** and looked at Ron dead in the eyes. There was dead silence.

"Don't hurt them to much." Said Mavis without turning around. She may look all cool and collected on the outside but on the inside she was shaking in fear. It's not everyday something so deadly goes flying toward someone you care about. Naruto nodded and without saying a word started walking towards Ron and the other mages. All the other mage's where wide eyed including Ron. To be able to block that strong of an attack like it was nothing was no small feet. Ron quickly composed himself.

"What you think you can take us on."Asked Ron. Naruto didn't respond but just kept walking towards Ron and the other mages that were with him. Naruto then stopped.

"I don't think I can beat you." Naruto said in an emotionless voice. Ron smirked.

"I know I can beat you."Naruto said as he lifted his **Gunbai**.

" **Wind style: All mighty gale"** Naruto said as he swung his **Gunbai**. An enormous wind was created as some people were sent flying back from the power. Ron and the mage's they were with him were sent flying back and landed roughy.

' _W-what P-power'_ Ron thought to himself with fear. That was one of the most powerful attacks he had ever seen. Before he could even react or open his eyes he was lifted into the air by the collar. Hen he Opened his eyes, which he didn't know he closed, he was scared shitless by Naruto's Red **Sharingan** eyes.

" You think your powerful, let me show you the power...of these blessed eyes." Naruto said as he activated his **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**.

" **Tsukuyomi** " Naruto said. Ron made the mistake that has killed people for centuries, he looked into Naruto's eyes.

 _(World of_ _ **Tsukyomi**_ _)_

Next thing Ron saw was red sky's. Ron's eyes widened as he looked around. There was nothing only the black ground and the red sky's as far as he could see. Ron tried to move but found he couldn't. He looked down at himself and saw he was tied to something that looked like a cross. He struggled but found the ropes weren't budging. He tried to scream but no sound came out. He then looked up again and realized that in the sky was a red moon. He then felt someone's presence and looked ahead. He saw Naruto standing in front of him, his **Gunbai** know on his back, holding simple black Katana. Ron's eyes widened as he realized the color that he saw Naruto in. He looked at himself once more and saw he was also in black and white. Fear found it way into Ron's eyes.

" Hello again Ron-san, welcome to my world of **Tsukuyomi**. I created this world with the power of my eyes. In this world, I control everything, From things as small as smell to as big as time itself. In this world I am god. So for as long as you can last without dying, you shall be tortured both physically and mentally. You may talk know, but chose your words wisely as they with be limited." Naruto said in an emotionless voice. Ron gasped confirming that he could know talk.

"W-why go this far, You already beat me, you already proved that you are much stronger so why!" yelled Ron. He tried to talk again but could not. Naruto looked at him with an emotionless face.

" Because, you are arrogant, and that will get you killed. So I will show you that there is always someone stronger than you. What better way to do that then to show you a speck of my power, the power...of a God." Naruto said as he walked towards Ron

 _(Real world)_

Everyone was confused and shocked at what they saw. Everyone but Mavis that is. She had a very good idea of what Naruto did even though she had not turned around. She was almost certain he had used **Tsukuyomi**. She shivered at the thought. Naruto had shown her the would of **Tsukuyomi** and that world still gave her nightmares. Mavis's thoughts were interrupted by naruto who walked besides her.

"So, how long did he last." Mavis asked as she looked up at him. Naruto snorted.

"He didn't even last 24 hours." Naruto said as he and Mavis started walking to the guild. They smiled at some of the starry eyed mage's in the crowed.

 ** _(Flashback Ends)_**

Mavis was taking out of her flashback by Naruto.

"Mavis-chan are you ok" Naruto asked as he waved a hand in front of her face. Mavis blinked she then looked up at Naruto and glared. Naruto was taken aback by this.

"Naruto! What is this I hear about you trying to kill my Fairys." Mavis asked in a stern voice. Clearly saying that if she didn't like the answer he would get hurt. Like, really hurt. Naruto started sweating bullets.

"Well you see Mavis-chan all we did was my version of light training." Naruto said as he waved his hand in front of himself. All the mage's that were still conscious and went through his 'light training' looked at him incredulously. Mavis narrowed her eyes.

"What exactly did you do" asked mavis. Naruto went into a thinking position.

"Well first we did some running..."

 ** _(Flashback)_**

Naruto was currently standing with about 30 mage's running laps in front of him. Then one mage split from the group and walked up to naruto.

"Naruto-san we-"

"Naruto-sensei." Naruto corrected.

"Right sorry, Naruto-sensei, we already ran 4 miles how much longer" He asked. Naruto looked at him.

"Well you're running till i'm tired, and I'm not tired SO KEEP RUNNING!" naruto yelled. The mage quickly joined the rest of the group in running.

 ** _(Flashback Ends)_**

"Then we did some sit ups…"

 ** _(Flashback)_**

"Naruto-sensei all of us did 200 sit ups, can we stop" asked a random mage.

"Well then, DO I LOOK TIRED, KEEP SITTING!" Naruto yelled at them. they quickly obeyed.

 ** _(Flashback Ends)_**

"Then we did some pull ups…"

 ** _(Flashback)_**

"Naruto-sensei all of us did 100 pull ups, can we take a break" asked another random mage.

"Well DO I LOOK TIRED KEEP PULLING!" Naruto yelled. The mage's quickly continued.

 ** _(Flashback Ends)_**

"And finally we did some push ups."

 ** _(Flashback)_**

"Naruto-sensei all of us did 250 push ups, can please take a break." asked a random mage while panting.

"Well-" before Naruto could finish he was cut off.

"We know, keep pushing" a mage said as all the others groaned.

"Actually I was going to say that if your tired we could take a break, but since YOU'RE SO EAGER TO CONTINUE, KEEP PUSHING!"

 ** _(Flashback Ends)_**

"And that was pretty much all we did." Naruto stated like it was nothing. Mavis looked at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto! Not everyone has your stamina!" Mavis yelled at naruto.

"Well maybe they should have mention it!" Naruto yelled back.

"They probably did but you didn't listen!" Mavis yelled back. As they argued the rest of the guild couldn't help but compare them to a married couple. They all grinned evilly at the teasing material.

Naruto stopped arguing with Mavis when he felt a small tug to his sleeve. He looked down to see a little girl about 3 or 4 years old looking at him with starry eyes. She had short brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pink dress. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Hello mister, you're that really strong mage that beat Ron just by looking at him aren't you." The little girl asked with hopeful eyes. Naruto turned and gave Mavis a proud look at witch she just stuck her tongue out at him. Naruto then kneeled down in front of the little girl.

"Yes I am. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and what's your name little girl." Naruto asked. Even more stars appeared in her eyes.

"Really! My name is-"

"There you are Hanna-chan!" A voice interrupted the now named Hanna. Everyone turned to see a woman with long brown hair and slightly darker eyes then Hanna. She looked to be about 27 or 28 if Naruto had to guess. Not that Naruto was going to ask. Tsunade beat into him that you never, EVER make a comment about a woman's age. He smiled, he still remembered his baa-chan.

"Mom" Hanna said.

"Don't you ever run away like that again, you had me so scared." The women said as she hugged Hanna.

"Sorry mom, but I met the man who beat Ron, his name is naruto and he's right here, see." Hanna said as she pointed at Naruto who had stood up. The women looked like she finally realized Naruto was there and her eyes widened. She quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry if my daughter bothered you Naruto-san" The woman said still bowing. Naruto waved her off.

"It's ok, Ms…" naruto said.

"Rai" The now named Rai answered. Naruto smiled.

"Well Rai-san, like I said no harm done." Naruto told Rai with a smile. Before he could say anything else he felt another tug to his sleeve. He looked down to see Hanna.

"Naruto-nii-san, could I try on your cool cloak thingy." Hanna asked while giving him the **Puppy Dog eyes**. Naruto was a little surprised by the question. Rai's eyes widened.

"Hanna, you don't ask people to do that." she told her daughter.

"No, it's ok. Sure, why not." Naruto said as he walked over to a nearby tree and placed his **Gunbai** against the tree. He then took of his mantle showing his armored, skin tight top. All the females blushed as you could clearly see all of Naruto's well toned muscles. He then helped Hanna put the mantle on. It was huge on her as the high collar almost completely covered her face and most of the bottom part was on the floor.

"It fits perfect." Hanna said as she lifted her arms up, showing that they were completely covered by the mantle's long sleeve. Everyone laugh at that. When the laughter died down, Mavis and some other mage's noticed what was around Naruto's neck. Around his neck was a necklace with a green crystal hanging from it but that's not what drew in their attention. What caught their attention was the six tomoe's seemingly tattooed to his neck. Before Mavis could ask, Hanna did.

"Naruto-nii-san, why do you have those marks on your neck." Hanna asked.

"Ohh these, they represent the six paths" Naruto told her with a smile.

"Mmm, Naruto-nii-san, what are six paths." Hanna asked again. Naruto was about to answer when his eyes widened. He had said too much know he was going to have to make up a lie. Only problem was that Naruto was never good at lying.

' _Any ideas guys'_ Naruto asked the tailed beast in his head.

' _ **zzzzzzzz**_ ' was his only reply

' _Kurama'_ Naruto mentally asked.

' _ **zzzzzzzz**_ '

' _Matatabi'_

' _ **zzzzzzzz**_ '

' _Saiken'_

' _ **zzzzzzzz**_ '

' _ENYONE'_

' _ **ZZZZZZZ**_ ' _Naruto sighed. He then looked at Hanna and smiled._

"The six paths are some abilities that I have but there too long to explain, ok" Naruto said. Hanna was about to ask another question but luckily Rai interfered.

"That's enough Hanna-chan, now give Naruto-san back his mantle and let's go home. It's getting late." Hanna looked sad for a moment but nodded. She then gave naruto back his mantle. Before Naruto could put his mantle back on Hanna hugged his legs. Naruto was surprised by this.

"Bye Naruto-nii-san." Hanna said. Naruto came out of his shock, kneeled down and gave her a hug. Everyone smiled at this. The females were thinking he would make a good father. Hanna then ran alongside her mother and they both walked away. Naruto never noticed Mavis's wide eyes in realization. He then turned to the rest of the guild but before he could say anything Mavis did.

"Ok everyone that's it for today. Don't worry there will be no training tomorrow since half the guild is the hospital. Naruto come with me to my office." Mavis said as she started walking back to the guild. Naruto was confused but followed her. The trip back to the guild was spent in complete silence. That made Naruto really uncomfortable. Naruto was relieved when he say the guild. They made their way up to the master's office. When naruto closed the door he turned to look at Mavis.

"What's up Ma-"

"Naruto are you the 'Sage of the Six paths'." She asked Naruto. Naruto was taken by surprize by this.

"What" he asked.

"Don't lie to me Naruto. You're not good at it. I figured it out because of your eyes, power, and those marks on your neck. So let me ask you again. Are you the 'Sage of the Six paths'." Mavis asked. Naruto was stunned. He forgot she was very smart and she figured it out.

' _**Just tell her, It will make things easier.**_ ' He heard Kurama in his head.

' _Oh so now you're awake'_ he asked rhetorically.

' _**Just tell her**_ ' kurama said before going back to sleep. Naruto sighed.

"Yes Mavis-chan I'm the 'Sage of six paths'." Naruto said. That got an...Interesting reaction from Mavis. First she got stars in her eyes, which reminded naruto of Hanna, then she appeared in front of him holding out a book that looked really old. Upon closer inspection he saw that on the cover there was a symbol that oddly resembled his **Gunbai,** and that around that symbol where six tomoe's. Naruto's eyes widened. He grabbed the book and turned it around. On the back cover were nine tomoes aligned like on the back of his mantle. Now he remembered. These books were made when he defeated Destruction. But he thought all of them here lost in time. Apparently Mavis had found one. He then looked at Mavis how still had stars in her eyes.

"I always know that everything in that book was real but I never imagined to meet you in person. Oh my god, the 'Sage of six paths' is part of my guild and he's, he's Fairy tails six paths sage guardian. Ya, that sounds cool. Anyway can you show my those eyes. Not the **Sharingan** the one's from the book. The rippled one's. The ones that give you the power of the Gods." Mavis asked with hope written all over her face. She then grinned evilly.

"Don't make me use those eyes Naruto-kun" Mavis said with an innocent look. Naruto paled.

"Ok,ok, no need to go that far. But don't expect me to tell you everything about the **Rinnegan** like I did with the **Sharingan**. Well I told you almost everything about the **Sharingan**." Naruto said. Before Mavis could ask what he meant, naruto changed his eyes into the **Sharingan** then to the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan** and finally to the **Rinnegan**. When this happened Mavis was shocked. Naruto's eyes were now light purple with a ripple-pattern that spreads over his eyeball. But that's not what surprised her, it was the sheer power those eyes radiated. They were basically screaming Power and they made you well like you were nothing compared to him. They made you feel like he could destroy you with a single glance, which he probably could. She quickly got over her shock.

"COOL, what are they called, the **Rinnegan** , what do they do."Mavis asked. Naruto smiled.

"You read the book didn't you. You should get a general idea of what these eyes can do." Naruto said. Mavis Pouted

"Pleeeeeease." Mavis asked like a child begging their parents for a cookie. Naruto shook his head.

"No sorry Mavis-chan, but if you're a good girl i'll tell you some stories before you go to bed." Naruto told her playfully. Mavis brightened up.

"YAAA!" Mavis yelled as she jumped up and down. She then stopped and pouted. Naruto hadn't laughed that hard in years.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well that the chapter. I know Not that much action but** **probably next chapter I will start to explain how** **Destruction** **is and how he got to the fairy tail universe so there will be a lot action. Also I Will NOT abandon this story. If I ever** **deside** **to stop** **writing** **this story I will tell all of you. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
